If Only You Knew
by west4242564
Summary: Canada is missing and America goes looking for him. When he finds him, his brother is not in the best of states. In the process of trying to make him feel better America bares his feelings as well. UsUk/Franada Yaoi don't like don't read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is all a figment of my crazy imagination. I don't own hetalia.**

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at the conference meeting between the nations. America was hosting it and being the hero that he is, gave suggestions to help solve the world's problems. No one, of course, was listening to what he was saying.

Italy was begging Germany to let him have pasta when they got back to their hotel room while Germany argued that he wanted to get some training in before heading back to the hotel. Spain was sitting right next to them trying to pull a reluctant Italian onto his lap, and said Italian was shouting obscenities at him while glaring at the "potato bastard," as Romano liked to call Germany, at the same time.

Prussia was sitting on the other side of the bickering couple, going on about how awesome he is and how no one could resist his awesomeness. Then, he sent a saucy wink to a certain Russian, who blushed furiously right after.

All the while Belarus was clinging to her brother's arm, shooting Prussia _the_ death glare and mumbling threats under her breath. Ukraine was sitting right next to her sister, trying to make the other countries stop staring at her chest, and also trying to stop the advancements of a certain Frenchman. Besides "flirting" with Ukraine, France also paid attention to any other nations whom he thought could also use some loving (which is about every nation that wasn't currently in a relationship and within arm's length of him).

Next to France, Lichtenstein was watching Switzerland while he polished one of his guns. When France tried to make a move on her, Switzerland pointed his gun in France's face, immediately causing him to whine that he was no fun.

The Nordics were sitting right next to them; Denmark announced rather loudly that their party next weekend would be awesome, and that everyone was invited. Norway rolled his eyes at his boyfriend while Iceland just pet his puffin not really paying attention. Sweden and Finland also weren't paying attention on account of the fact that they were playing with Sealand and the Lego action figures (or dolls as Finland refers to them) that he brought with him, courtesy of his uncle Denmark.

Sitting right next to Spain was Greece, who was currently taking a nap on the table with cats surrounding him. Japan was sitting next to him reading one of his mangas, but immediately became distracted with petting the cat that was sitting on Greece's head as he slept. Turkey was on his other side trying to get Japan's attention, but failed miserably.

China was sitting between South Korea and Hong Kong, trying to keep the latter from eating the snacks he brought with him and the former from grabbing his "breasts". Paying no attention to what was going on were Austria and Hungary, chatting about the latest, fame-gaining composer of his country, and it was as though Austria could go on for hours, just talking about that one subject.

The Baltics were trying to sit as far away from Russia and Belarus as they could get, but between Austria and Hungary's boring talk and Poland chattering happily to his Lithuanian boyfriend, all three just wanted to gouge their eyes out because then it would give them _something_ interesting to do. All the while America was still talking over all of this.

"Alright dudes, so here's my solution to solving world hunger. We start producing a huge chain of McDonald's restaurants and make sure that there's one on every corner of the globe." A couple of the nations had stopped what they were doing to look at him incredulously.

Encouraged by the fact that some of them were listening to him, he continued on, oblivious to the looks they were giving him, "But how are people going to pay for the food you ask? Well I'll tell you." America whipped out these little tokens that looked similar to the quarter, but with a star on one side and a mochi on the other. "We'll mass produce these and give a bunch of them to all of the people of the world!"

America was absolutely beaming by this time positive that everyone would go along with his plan. Then England, who was sitting near him reading a book, spoke in a bored, if not condescending voice.

"And exactly how are we going to acquire the money to make all of this?"

"Well, since they're going to be everywhere, everyone should pitch in to help build the restaurants, and we can easily have factories start producing these tokens. They're really easy to make!"

"And how, pray tell, is this supposed to help with the crisis of world hunger?"

"Come on Iggy, I know you're smarter than this. Obviously people can use these tokens to go out and eat at McDonald's. This would then solve world hunger because you don't need money to buy the food." America was grinning at England, but the Englishman didn't find this amusing whatsoever. England gritted his teeth, but he tried to maintain his calm while speaking to America.

"It's England, not Iggy, and what about nutritional value, or the fact that we're throwing away millions of dollars without having a way to earn back all that we've lost?"

"Hamburgers are nutritional, and I think we can sacrifice a couple million to save the entire world from hunger."

"First of all, hamburgers are not nutritional in any way whatsoever. And second of all, what about when people start running out of tokens? This isn't a well thought out plan. Not to mention, completely ridiculous."

"Jeez, we'll just give them more then. No biggie. And I have thought this plan out. What's up with you today? You're asking a bunch of questions."

"I'm trying to show you how idiotic your plan is, you fool!"

"Relax, dude. Quit being so uptight! This'll work, I promise."

England looked down at the table, taking deep breaths to try and fix his composure. However, America saw this as England thinking his plan over and hopefully agreeing to it.

Taking his silence as an agreement, America beamed and clapped England on the back, "Thanks man. I knew you'd agree with me once I

explained how great my plan is!"

America expected England to just nod and stay quiet after that.

A hand unexpectedly slammed down onto the table. After hearing about his absurd proposal, England could no longer stay as composed as he'd hoped to be. The venom in the tone of his voice that came with his protests also came as a surprise to him.

"Oh, would you just shut up for once, you big oaf!? No one wants to listen to any of your half-baked ideas. They are completely preposterous! I tried to make you see reason but you're obviously so blinded to it that I have no choice but to tell you straight out that your plan will never work. Now, if you have nothing else of any value to contribute to this meeting then kindly sit down and be quiet."

England fixed America with one of his stern glares meant to intimidate him, but all it did was make him pout and whine that he was being really mean. England could honestly care less if he was being mean to America. He grew so tired of the nation that he didn't feel guilty about insulting him anymore. '_America isn't little anymore, so there's no reason for me to act so nice and sweeten everything for him. He has to learn that life isn't easy the hard way, even if I'm the one that has to teach him that.'_ Strangely, as England thought this he felt a small pang hit his heart. Confused by this, he merely shrugged it off and continued reading his book hoping that this goddamn meeting would end soon.

Not really listening to England, America asked the other nations if they would go along with his plan. When no one responded to him his face fell and England felt a smirk come across his face. England heaved an exasperated sigh and spoke to the downtrodden nation, trying to soften his voice.

"Oh, come now America, it's obvious we aren't going to get anything done today. Why don't you just call the meeting to an end, and we'll continue this some other day?"

This time taking England's advice, America dejectedly called the meeting to an end. He decided that they would meet in two days to continue. Just when England was getting up to leave he looked over to where America was packing up his things. When he saw America looking at him England saw the look of hurt on his face and then he turned away. England wasn't one to apologize to America for anything, but he felt he had gone a tad bit too far this time and had to apologize, but only to make life more tolerable for himself.

Sighing once again England waited until the conference room was almost empty when he decided to approach America. Clearing his throat he spoke in a rather low voice.

"Ahem. America?"

When America didn't turn to look at him he continued either way, trusting that America was listening to him. "Look America, I'm terribly sorry for being so harsh with you, but _someone_ had to tell you that your plan was utterly ridiculous. You do understand that I was trying to help keep you from making a fool of yourself, don't you?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure whatever, don't worry about it England."

Of course England knew everything wasn't quite alright by the way that America was mumbling his response and his failure to call him Iggy. It didn't bode well for him at all. Nonetheless he never got to continue this conversation on account of the fact that America had perked up his head and was looking around as if he were searching for someone.

England found this strange considering that there was no one left in the conference room except America, himself, Greece (who was still sleeping), and France.

"America? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It feels like something's missing." Suddenly realizing what that something was, he abruptly turned to France with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey France, did you see Mattie at today's meeting?"

England had to admit that he felt a little hurt that America didn't ask him also, but he was probably still mad at him even after saying that everything was okay.

"Huh? Now that you mention it I don't believe that I saw Matthieu at all today. What about you, Angleterre?"

"Me? No, not all."

"Hmm, that's weird. He didn't tell me that he'd miss today's meeting." America's face took on a worried look as he spoke, "I hope everything's okay. He usually doesn't miss any meetings."

England put a comforting hand on his shoulder that America ignored, "I wouldn't worry too much. Something just may have come up. I'm sure he'll be fine." England tried offering a comforting smile, but felt as if it didn't reach America at all.

"If you want I can try calling him." France was reaching into his pocket to take out his cell phone but America waved him away.

"Naw, it's okay dude. I'll just try to call him when I get home. Thanks though." America offered him a small smile before gathering the rest of his things and leaving the room.

Both England and France watched him go, then France turned to England with an annoyed look.

"Now look what at you've done."

Immediately knowing why he was being scolded, England proceeded to defend himself.

"What I've done? He needs to learn that not all of his ideas are bloody brilliant."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to go and shoot down every idea that the boy has, _mon ami_."

"Oh don't you _mon ami_, me frog. You know just as well as I do that his plan was completely preposterous. I merely voiced out what everyone else was too afraid to say. And I don't "shoot down", as you put it, every idea that he has. Only the ones that are completely idiotic." England crossed his arms across his chest indignantly, and the Frenchman sighed, knowing there was no way that England would admit to the error he committed. Instead of trying to argue back, France threw his hands up in surrender and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You know what? Fine. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Let's just hope that Amerique sees it that way also."

And with that he left England to ponder over the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite pinpoint. A feeling that made him want to scream in frustration, cry in agony, and wish that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Once he finally got his numb legs to move, England left the conference room feeling rather empty and with no idea as to why he felt this way.

During all of this Greece still slept on the table but he wasn't really sleeping. He actually overheard everything that went on and was surprised as to how thick some of these nations could be about their own feelings towards each other. He found it rather entertaining.

~~~*\[0]w[0]/*~~~

Back at America's house he didn't get home until late because some of the nations had asked him to get a drink with them. He saw no harm in doing this, thinking that he would be home in an hour or so to call Canada. Slowly one hour turned to two, and then two to three, and so on and so forth, until he'd spent the rest of the day out drinking, trying to forget all of his problems.

And so when he finally got home, it was a little past one in the morning, way too late to call Canada. He immediately went straight to bed telling himself that he'd try calling him tomorrow morning. With that, America fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, I'm back with a new story. This one was inspired from a dream I had. A special thanks to Fluffy Asian Panda and my little sister for reading it and making corrections to it. Kudos to my little sister for coming up with the name. Really appreciate the help. Thanks guys :) Hope you enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Language**

* * *

Chapter 2

America awoke to something uncomfortable vibrating in his back pocket. He groaned, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all during the night. Not to mention, he felt a little hung over from his night out drinking. When he'd gotten home, he'd fallen into his bed and thought he'd do something in the morning, but he couldn't remember what.

The vibrating stopped much to his relief and he just lay there trying to get his bearings. America was still wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before at the meeting.

_'The meeting...'_

Memories of the meeting and of England came flooding back to him as America felt his anger start to boil, then after he'd calmed down he just felt depressed. He didn't understand why England had to be so cruel to him._ 'I mean, I'm trying aren't I?_' America felt like, being the hero that he is, people expect a lot from him, but he's also just another nation that can honestly say has no idea what he's doing sometimes. America knows he's always boasting about how awesome and great he is, but he feels like he's digging his own grave by creating this false image of himself. _'I wonder if this is what it's really like to be a super power. Or am I the only one standing on top of a pedestal that I feel I can't live up to?'_ he asked himself.

America hugged a pillow to his chest in deep thought. Soon, he began to get sleepy and started dozing off. But once again, he was woken up by something vibrating in his back pocket. Knowing now that it was his phone, he reached for it and looked at the caller ID.

_'It's England._' America instantly felt his mood worsen. _'I definitely don't want to talk to him right now.'_ When his phone kept ringing, America groaned rather loudly, heaved a heavy sigh, and resigned himself to answering his phone. In a low voice he spoke.

"Hello?"

_"America? What the hell. What took you so long to answer your bloody phone?"_

Judging by the sound of his voice, America could tell that England was annoyed with him but he could honestly care less at the moment.

"What do you want England? I was sleeping."

_"Sleeping? Still? But, it's already past noon."_

"Huh?" America frowned and looked at the clock on his night stand. It was indeed well past noon. America ran a hand across his face and swore under his breath.

_"Pardon?"_

"Nothing. Just, what do you want?" His words came out harsher than he'd meant for them to. On the other end of the line England sounded surprised at the tone of America's voice.

_"Erm... Well, I-I wanted to ask if you'd called Canada?"_

America closed his eyes, suddenly remembering what he'd told himself the night before. _'Oh, so that's what I was forgetting. Aw, fuck me.'_

America silently cursed himself while England waited for him to answer. However, England wasn't really feeling patient with America at the moment.

_"Oh, for God's sake. Have you or have you not contacted Canada yet?"_

"Uh, not yet, but I was going to. It's just that something came up and..." America stopped talking and frowned. He had no idea why he was explaining himself to England and it kind of annoyed him. _'It's not like he gives a shit about me or Mattie. He's made that pretty clear since he doesn't seem to give a fuck about me and he can't even see Mattie.'_

England still sounded pretty annoyed, but not worried at all, and that really angered America.

_"Really? And what, pray tell, is so much more important than contacting your brother to see if something's wrong?"_

America hung his head (although it's not like England can see that) and spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I went out drinking with Prussia and a couple other nations after the meeting."

England remained quiet for a bit and when America thought that he'd hung up on him England began talking again. His voice was calm. Too calm if you asked him.

_"Oh really? And that constitutes as being more important than your brother?"_

"Well I mean it's not like I can say no..."

_"Of course you can you idiot!"_

America held the phone away from his ear as England screamed at him.

"Plus Russia was with them-"

_"I don't give fuck who was there. You should have gone straight home and called Canada!"_ England was silent for a bit no doubt trying to fix his composure, then he spoke in a voice much calmer than how he felt at the moment.

_"You know what? Forget it. I'll contact Canada since alcohol is obviously more important to you than your own brother."_

America flinched away from England's cold voice, and then when his words registered in his brain, something in him snapped. "No! Don't dare try to call him. Mattie's my brother. I should do it!"

America felt furious that England would say something like that. He was breathing hard and continued, "So what if I went out for a drink last night! I should be able to go out with some friends and relax for once!"

_"Yes, but not when you have more pressing matters to attend to!"_

"Get off my back will you? I said I'll do it, so I will!"

_"Well, you've made it apparently clear that I have to make sure that you do it!"_

"No you don't! I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER ANYMORE!"

America could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them away before they could spill over. It's true America wasn't England's little brother anymore, even though England seemed to act like he still was sometimes, but what really angered him was the fact that England saw him as just that and nothing more.

There was complete silence on England's end. Finally he heard England exhale a shaky breath, but before he could utter a single word America threw his phone across the room. It hit the wall, broke into many little pieces, and landed on the floor.

America looked at his broken phone with eyes that held no emotion at all. He groaned and let his face fall onto the pillow he was hugging.

_'Guess I have to go to his place now.'_

America lay there for a little while longer. His heart feeling just like how his phone probably felt right at that moment. Completely shattered.

~~~\[0]w[0]/*~~~

It took America a half hour to crawl out of bed and head towards the bathroom to get ready. He felt really sluggish and his head was pounding. When he looked in the mirror he noticed the bags under his eyes. Not to mention his eyes were so red that it seemed like he's been crying. While brushing his teeth he splashed water on his face. That didn't seem to make things any better so he decided to take a shower, hoping it'll wake him up and make his eyes look less bloodshot.

A cold shower and two aspirins later, America sat in front of his computer, munching on a hamburger, debating whether to book a flight to Canada or not. The problem was, he didn't know where Canada was, exactly. He had two places to choose from. His home in Canada (of course) and his other home in America.

America had built him a house here so he could use it whenever he visited, but he never used. If he ever visited, Canada always ended up staying at America's place, anyway.

_'I'd better check there first before going all the way to Canada.'_

After having decided that, America finished his hamburger, grabbed his jacket, and started heading towards the door. He stopped when he realized that he hasn't told Tony that he was going out. The thing is he hasn't seen Tony all morning and feeling pressed for time, America settled for writing him a letter telling him where he'll be. Satisfied that everything that needs to be taken care of, was he headed out the door and towards his car.

It wasn't a long drive to Canada's place and it got him out of the house, for which he was glad. America was starting to feel like the whole place was caving in on him.

_'At least it's a beautiful day.'_ The sun was shining and the breeze felt amazing. The sound of the birds chirping in the trees as he drove by calmed him down some. America loved the area his house was in. It was surrounded by trees and there was a river nearby. There was also a town close by if he ever needed anything. And Canada's house happened to be on the other side of town.

As he drove into town, America saw how cheerful everyone looked and wished he could be as worry-free as they were. He wound through the streets occasionally waving at anyone who waved at him.

This was a small town so most of the people knew each other and that included him too. This was the reason he decided to build his house here. Of course America had other houses in different parts of the country, but the house here was the one he frequented the most. The closeness of the community and everyone in it is what attracted him in the first place. Not to mention the surrounding forest and the river. The sounds of water rushing by and of little animals as they scurried through the brush reminded him of the times he'd spent at England's house. They were bittersweet memories, but still sweet nonetheless.

Soon he exited the town and drove down a worn dirt road. He could see Canada's house in the distance as he got closer. Maple trees began lining the road on either side and America could smell the faint scent of maple syrup in the air. As he pulled into the driveway he looked up at the house through the windshield.

It was a pretty big house with a large living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and game room on the first floor. There were two more bathrooms and three bedrooms on the second floor, and an attic that acted as his study at the top. But it was still simple nonetheless. It had a dirt path leading up to some stairs, a railing that surrounded the front of the house, and the porch. Along either side of the dirt path and the front of the house were rose bushes. America smiled, remembering all the cuts he'd received when he was planting those roses.

_'Man it's been a while since I've been here.'_ Looking up, he admired the house for a little bit. The house itself was three stories tall including the attic. It was a white and brown combination with a balcony jutting out of the left side of it. The porch led around to the backyard which was surrounded by maple and pine trees. Through the trees there's a clearing filled with many different kinds of flowers that's circled by more trees. The branches and leaves provide shade, but they let the sun in through the cracks, giving it a heavenly sort of light. The back porch had tables with umbrellas, a grill, and a tree swing that America put there just for himself.

From where America was standing the house looked really peaceful and uninhabited; the Canadian and American flags hanging on the porch flowed in the wind. Still, America walked up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the great oak door. When he didn't receive a response he knocked again, harder this time. America could feel someone watching him all the while and out of the corner of his eye he saw something white and furry slip behind the curtain. America was sure that Canada was here since he never went anywhere without bringing his bear with him and knocked on the door once again, but this time he tried speaking to him.

"Yo, Mattie. You home?"

No response.

"Come on bro. I know you're in there. I saw your bear looking at me through the window. Just, open up. Please. You've got me worried man."

When America still didn't receive a response he went about searching for the spare key. He tried using the chair swing by the door to climb up and try to reach the ledge above. When he thought he felt something he screamed in triumph. At that exact moment Canada opened the door, surprising America and causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Ah! Oof." America fell on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh. Ow. That hurt." America reached for his head as he sat up. He proceeded to look up at Canada, who was looking down at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What're you doing just looking at me? Help me up, man."

Canada reached his hand out to help America, but let go as soon as he was on his feet once again. He was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Al, what're you doing?"

"Well, you wouldn't open the door so I tried reaching for the spare key and I fell over." America shrugged and grinned at this, as if it happened everyday. Canada just continued looking at him, not smiling, and then he spoke again.

"I meant what're you doing here?"

"I told you. I was worried. You didn't show up to the meeting yesterday so I came to see what's up."

"Nothing's wrong. You don't have to worry about me. I just didn't feel like going to the meeting yesterday. I'll go to the next one okay?" Canada began closing the door as he spoke, but America stuck his foot through the doorway preventing him from closing it all the way.

America's smile was gone by this time and he fixed Canada with an uncharacteristically serious look.

"Mattie I know you're lying to me, so why don't you just make this easier for the both of us and tell me what's going on?" Canada raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Are you threatening me?"

America looked incredulously at him, "What? No! I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

Canada tried closing the door again.

"Thanks, but no thanks Al. I swear I'm fine. Okay? So just go home already."

America kept his foot in the doorway and placed his hand on the door, further keeping Canada from being able to shut it. He was being stubborn as always and there was no way Canada was going to get rid of him anytime soon.

"No. I'm not leaving until you let me in and tell me what's bothering you." America pouted then smiled sweetly at Canada.

"Please, bro. Let me in."

Canada just narrowed his eyes at him for a little bit, then seeing as how America wasn't going anywhere he sighed, stepped away from the door, and let America in.

* * *

**Whelp here it is :) Thanks to Fluffy Asian Panda and my sister for reading and making corrections to it. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up hopefully soon. Until next time. Hasta la pasta [0]7[0]/***


	3. Chapter 3

America stepped over the threshold of Canada's house and took in the familiar sight of his living room. He sat down on one of the plush black couches that were arranged around a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. While America waited for Canada to follow him, he looked around the cozy room. There was a coffee table right in front of him that he propped his feet on top of, making himself comfortable.

_'Man, it's been a while since I've last been here. Not much changed though.'_ America chuckled at the thought since his brother was never one to change.

He looked at the entire room, from the weird looking statues- that were supposed to be art- in a glass case to the books stacked around the whole room to the framed pictures of him, Canada, and a bunch of other nations. What he failed to notice before was that a new picture was added to the collection. It was surrounded by the other photos and when America got up to get a closer look, he saw that it was a picture from an outing they attended with France, England and a few other nations.

It was a family picture that America vaguely remembered taking, although they weren't technically a family anymore. England and France were facing the camera, but they weren't looking at it. Instead they seemed to be arguing with each other about something. England looked very annoyed and France just looked exasperated with him. The reason to this was lost in America's memories. Between them were himself and Canada with their arms around each other. America was winking at the camera and making a peace sign with his hand. Canada was holding his bear, Kumajirou- at least that's what America thought its name was- and smiling softly at the camera.

America picked the frame up. It's been a while since the four of them got together. Usually when something like this was planned one of them didn't attend. Urgent business or something like that.

And the last time the four got together, they went to go see a movie and go out to dinner afterward. The night ended just as quickly as it had started. The four of them fought over what movie to watch. Each nation wanted to watch a movie from their respective countries. The bickering led to the separation of the group and the end of their evening.

America sighed, staring at the picture remembering the family they once were before Canada and he grew up. The time they spent together. Most of what America remembered was of England and France arguing with each other, but it never affected what they had. The four remained close to each other. Now all he remembers are arguments with England and pain he never meant to cause. He never wanted his independence to be the cause of his family's break up, but America's forced to face the fact that the Revolutionary War was their undoing. France and England turned against each other and Canada was left to try to pick the pieces up after America left. Of course with America gone, the family was never the same again. They hardly even considered themselves family after the wars between England and America. England and France. And Canada's own independence. The four just drifted apart and none of them did anything to stop it.

They were happy once at least. America knew that much was true.

America ran his fingers lightly down the frame and smiled sadly. He wanted to go back to those times. The times when the group of four could stand to be in the same room together without being at one another's throats.

Canada walked into the living room and saw America looking at the picture of them with England and France. He walked up next to him and America turned his attention to Canada, acknowledging his presence before looking at the picture again. They stood there, staring at the four nations they hardly recognize anymore. It felt strange to see the four of them together.

Canada's smile was bittersweet when he said, "You know, I think that's the last time the four of us ever hung out like that."

America chuckled softly, although it held no humor in it whatsoever.

"Ya think so? I honestly can't remember anymore."

"Yeah. It was that time when Germany and Italy made us go to some kind of field day for us nations and they had us play 'fun' games with each other. You know, to improve team work and stuff?" Canada raised his hands and made air quotes with them when saying the word "fun", then let them fall back to his side. He saw the flicker of a memory shine in America's eyes and soon the American was grinning from ear to ear recalling that day.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Heh. I accidentally threw a bean bag straight at France's face and made him spill his wine all over himself." Both nations broke out in laughter, recalling the incident.

"And he totally freaked out. 'NOOOOOO~ _Ma chemise_! This was a brand new shirt! You're lucky I brought an extra.'" America imitated a French accent very poorly while contorting his face to look horrified like France's did at the time. This made Canada laugh even harder causing tears to form at the corners of his eyes. America's laugh became louder as he continued.

"And that time when Italy had you try to pin the meatball on the pasta and you bumped into England."

"Yeah. England's face went straight into his cake and he was covered in frosting." Canada made a smacking sound with his hands. America broke into a fit of giggles at the memory of the Englishman's face smothered in blue frosting with sprinkles littering his eyebrows.

"And right after you tried to make him feel better by eating one of his specially made scones. You got so sick we thought you were dying."

America snickered and continued their reminiscing, "Or the time when Germany had us pair up and do this egg toss thing. Everyone just threw their eggs at him. He was so red. I remember cuz I threw my eggs at you. Ha! You and your bear were covered in egg juice." Both America and Canada were bent over howling. So much so that America had to put the frame down back where it was. Both nations were grabbing their aching sides trying to support themselves by holding onto the edge of the table. If not for that then they would have been on the floor rolling around with their laughter echoing through the house.

Once both had calmed down enough, they hauled themselves over to the sitting area of the living room. America draped himself on Canada's couch and Canada sat at the foot of one of his arm chairs. He hugged his knees to his chest and smiled softly. America was still chuckling.

"Man. Those were fun times. God, I miss 'em." America said as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes.

Canada nodded, his expression turning somber.

All the while, the younger nations didn't hear the rustling of bushes coming from outside

~~~~~*\[0]7[0]/*~~~~~

Near Canada's house a few bushes rustled, disturbed by something moving through them. The animals there scattered away from the noise and one of the perpetrators emerged, covered in leaves before being pulled back in rather roughly.

"Oi! What was that for? I pricked myself on this bloody bush because of you!" The first voice angrily whispered.

The second voice sighed, exasperated with his companion's ignorance, "_Mon dieu_. Are you bleeding?"

"... No."

"Then take it like a man and handle it. We cannot be seen. That is America's car right there. Can you not see?" A hand stuck out of the bush and pointed at the American's car parked in Canada's driveway. The bush rustled some more before the second person spoke.

"Alright. I understand. Now get off me, frog." Struggles were heard from the bush before a Frenchman came tumbling out of it followed by a very irritated Brit. England started to walk up the steps to Canada's porch before France got a hold of his feet, nearly causing him to fall over only to catch himself in time.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me this instant! I don't see the reason why you're holding me back." England managed to get one foot free and was kicking France with it in order to get him to let go. France, however, kept his grip on England's foot, not once slipping. When England tired of this game, he put the foot France wasn't holding down and waited for the Frenchman to let him go. When France did, he stood, looking up at the house before him.

England saw something in his eyes, but he couldn't tell what. Was that longing? Or need?

He shook his head, thinking himself crazy for looking too much into what France might be thinking. It was dangerous to tread into France's thoughts and England was not one to cross that line. Instead, England walked past France and continued on his way to Canada's front porch. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. England turned around slowly, punctuating every word with his annoyance.

"What. Is. It. Now."

France kept looking up at the house before saying, "I think we should let the boys handle it for now."

England looked at him and scoffed, unsure about whether that would be a good idea or not. He tried to convince France that knocking on the door would be a better idea. "Come on, frog. It's just Canada and America. It's not like we haven't dealt with them before."

"_Non_. We should let them explain themselves without us there first." England threw his hands up in the air, feeling his patience running thin with the Frenchman.

"What exactly is there to explain? You're acting weirder than usual. Either way, it won't make much difference. Therefore, we should just knock on the door and let our presence be known."

France still stayed glued to his spot, "_Non_. I refuse to interrupt them."

England shook France's hand off his shoulder, hissing at him, "Fine. I'll approach them without you. It's not like I wanted you here either way. You just invited yourself like always."

England tried to make it up the stairs and knock on the door, but France came up behind him and hooked his arms around England, keeping him subdued. England tried to scream at France to let him go, but France clamped his hand over England's mouth, muffling his yells. France moved his lips close to England's ear and whispered, "Please Angleterre. Have faith in me. For once just find it in your heart to trust me."

England glared at France, his eyes narrowing, before he calmed down, France deeming it safe to let him go. France let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in before murmuring a soft thank you to England.

"Thank you Angleterre. For trusting me."

England just scoffed at this and muttered darkly, "Don't take this the wrong way frog. I'm only doing this so you don't wind up tying me up. I'll only wait for a little while before I decide to let them know we're here. Now in the meantime, what do you propose we do?"

France smiled at England and took a hold of his wrist, pulling him in the direction of the porch, "Come."

He stopped right in front of the door and the duo stood there in silence. France moved his ear close to the wood and stood there looking at England, a small smirk playing on his lips, "I said we should give them a chance to explain themselves without us there. They don't know we're listening and there's no reason for us not to hear what they have to say, _non_?"

England's mouth hung open at the Frenchman's suggestion to listen in on America's and Canada's conversation. He felt horrified at the thought of betraying both younger nations trust. Also, he didn't need to know what they thought of him when he pretty much already knew. He knew that Canada just barely tolerated him and his egotistical antics. And America? England had the feeling that America hated him. If not already, then the American was well on his way to despising him. It hurt to think that his former colony could have such a negative feeling towards him. England knew he was an asshole to most people, but having someone whom he loved so dearly hate him withered his heart even more than it's already been destroyed. It created another tear in the ocean of scars that England held in his soul. He felt irreparable and broken... and surprised at his hesitation to tell France off for his suggestion.

"W-what? You want us to listen in on their conversation? Have you gone completely mad? No wait, you're already insane. This is far beyond that."

"Shh." France held up a finger to quiet the Englishman. England closed his mouth and glared at France while he stood there, a small smile replacing the smirk on France's lips. England could hear America and Canada laughing inside the house and felt the urge to find out what it is that was so funny. England didn't have to eavesdrop to find out what it is they were laughing at because France told him.

"You remember that field day we had with the other nations? Your face got covered in cake?"

"Of course. It took forever to get the icing and sprinkles out of my hair."

"More like eyebrows." France muttered under his breath. England glared at him and continued.

"Yes. And you spilled wine all over your shirt."

"_Oui_. That was a very traumatic time for _moi_."

"Oh, come off it. You had another bleeding shirt with you, you cheese eating surrender monkey."

France placed his hand over his heart, looking offended at England's comment, "That was a very expensive shirt! You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I wouldn't. But you want some advice?" England leaned in close to France, "If you don't want something like that to happen, then stop buying bloody expensive shirts. God knows your country would be better off if you stopped wasting money on such useless things. Plain and simple is all you need."

"Oh. _Oui_. And then I will look just as plain and simple as you do, old man." France snickered at having used America's favorite nickname for England.

"At least my country can support itself!" England growled.

"My country can support itself too, you stupid Englishman."

"Oi. Now don't you start with me, frog." England pointed his finger warningly at the Frenchman. France huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his attention back to the conversation inside the house, not wanting to start anything with England lest they alert the nations inside the house of their presence.

The laughing had softened to quiet chuckles and deep breaths. Soon silence rang through the house and the next one to speak was Canada. Except he didn't sound tired or annoyed. He just sounded curious.

"Why are you here, America?"

* * *

Translations

French

Ma chemise- my shirt

**Sorry I've been MIA for a while. I didn't realize it's been so long since I last updated this fic. I tried to get this out as fast as possible once I realized how long it's been. That's probably why I don't think it's that good ;-; I promise the next chapter will be better and longer and out sooner. Thanks to Fluffy Asian Panda and my sister for reading this before I posted it. [0]7[0]/***


End file.
